Raseri
|image = |race = Human |class = Paladin |gender = Male |alias = • Ras • The Fury of Light • The Divine Storm • Old Grey Eagle |age = 69 |height = 1.93 m / 6'4" |weight = 240 lbs |birthplace = Lordaeron |residence = Dawncall Citadel |guild = Legion of the DawnWyrmrest Accord Raseri - WoW Armory |affiliations = Kingdom of Stormwind Kingdom of Lordaeron :Order of the Silver Hand Alliance Vanguard Argent Crusade Templars of Lothar |faction = Alliance}} Highlord Lys RaseriPeople Of Azeroth: Highlord Raseri “The Fury Of The Light” is the leader of the Legion of the Dawn and a Grand Marshal of the Alliance Vanguard. A light that shines bright from him like almost no other—Raseri is a man with a good heart, a stern fist, and the absolute and unwavering morals that make him a Highlord. He is known for his total devotion to the Holy Light and his never-ending pursuit for justice. Biography Early life Lys Raseri was born and raised in Lordaeron. As a young man, he worked in the fields only learning to fight protecting his brother and sister. When Uther the Lightbringer and Alonsus Faol first came together after the First War to make the first paladins, Raseri was one of the first to answer the call and take up arms in the name of the Light. Public records, or at least, the public records that survived, listed him as a Quartermaster in the Silver Hand—training squires and forging weapons. The details of how or why he left the Silver Hand are unknown and can only be speculated. Post-Silver Hand career After he left the Silver Hand, Raseri immigrated south to Stormwind City where he was granted a craftsman's license and a meager blacksmiths stall operating in the Trade District. Sometime after, he joined the Northshire Militia where he was given a specific commendation for excellency in the defense against the Blackrock orcs, along with a note of surprise that the man could wield the light. After Illidan's fall at the Black Temple, Raseri was stationed at Honor Hold as a Commander. During the starting months of the Northrend Campaign, Raseri gained the rank of Marshal within the Alliance Vanguard. Towards the end of the campaign, Raseri resigned from his position to joined the Argent Crusade. Raseri continued his service to the Argent Crusade but upon the decision of Tirion Fordring to remain neutral, Raseri left for the Templars of Lothar. The Legion of the Dawn The Templars of Lothar, an order once priding itself on upholding the rituals and ceremonies of the Light, slowly became defunct as apathy and a lack of faith caused members to move on. Raseri and a dwarf named, Urdimli Hammerkeg joined together to form the Legion of the Dawn from the ashes of the Templars. Physical appearance Raseri is an elderly paladin that stands at an above-average height of 1.93 m / 6'4" and weighs at 240 lbs of bulky muscle mass. His most prominent features include his dark-green eyes and silver hair tied back in a pony tail. Raseri has made no shortage of enemies in his time, and his scars reflect that. Two cuts, downwards and across his nose. A green, fel-corrupted scar running right above his ear. A great gash across his neck. Burnt flesh like an arc of lightning running down his back. If one plated glove comes off—three fingers on his right hand are burnt to unusable cinders, and the rest of the palm is scabbed and burnt as well. His chest carries an indentation—the flesh is sunken in and a scar from an entry wound from being impaled remains. It too, is burnt, though not as severely—instead staying a harsh red. His entire body below the neck is covered with burns of various kinds, and he has a hand of shining silver. Personality and traits Raseri has changed much over his time in the public eye, going from a man unsure of leadership with nothing but the constant devotion to his cause to accompany him, to a true leader and a beacon of the light. Raseri has devoted himself entirely to a single-minded, and to some others, insane, pursuit of justice. He refuses to explain where he was, or what he saw, but he has become something different; something incorrigible and incorruptible. Raseri is set on becoming the light's fist for the world of Azeroth. Notes and references Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human